


another love at first sight fic

by Sasy_B



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Disaster gay Shiro, Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), Love at First Sight, M/M, age reverse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 22:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16355762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasy_B/pseuds/Sasy_B
Summary: what the title says <3





	another love at first sight fic

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was inspired by an art piece from @wooang-angmako on tumblr! you can find it here> http://wooang-angmako.tumblr.com/post/179221919644/credits-by-me-liah-please-do-not-steal-shiro
> 
> this version is slightly edited from the one I posted on their actual art post but that's mostly because I saw some mistakes that were really bugging me when I was uploading it here. ;)
> 
> anyway plz enjoy!

Everything about it was was new. Everything about life as he knew it had been flipped on its head. Everything he ever dreamed of was falling farther and farther out of his reach. Ever since the earth was dragged into an intergalactic war upon the discovery of a hostile alien race, Shiro felt lost.

He was still a student of the Galaxy Garrison. He was still doing his best to reach the top. But his dreams had been torn to shambles with the first invasion of the alien hostiles and… The death of his longtime boyfriend, Adam. That was three years ago now, and although it still stung to think about that day, Shiro had no other choice but to move on.

Now he was top of his senior class. Now he had all but secured his own permanent position in the garrison. Now, just like everyone else, he was a member of the coalition working alongside hundreds of thousands of new alien species to defeat the galra empire and take back the freedom of all the universe.

Now, Shiro was frozen as he stared eye to eye with the blade of marmora’s assigned informant. Apparently half galra and half human, the man stood nearly seven feet tall and seemed to be far more predominantly galra than human. Shiro had heard very little of the man past his inherent gift for piloting and his strong moral will. He had only caught glances of the stranger before now but seeing as he was in charge of overseeing the development of all earths defenses and capabilities to insure their security in the war, it was no surprise he didn’t have time to mingle and chat with all of the cadets.

Shiro didn’t mean to bump into him of course. He didn’t mean to fall flat on his butt dropping all his papers and making a complete fool of himself in front of what many call the best pilot the universe has ever seen. He didn’t mean to go completely speechless upon seeing his face up close and personal for the first time. but accidents happen.

Truthfully, Shiro thought, what was he supposed to do when faced with beautiful white locks and piercing violet eyes? How was he supposed to act like the garrisons best and brightest when all he could see was that gaze, sincere and earnest in his concern? when all he could hear was that voice, soft and yet just slightly graveled, like wet sand under smooth, steady ocean waves?

It took Shiro a moment to realize he was actually talking to him.

“Sorry, sir! W-what did you say?” he snapped himself out of whatever trance had captivated his mind and scrambled to gather his papers off the ground.

The galra chuckled softly, making Shiro’s already flushed face deepen in a tinge of embarrassment and before he knew it the large man was kneeling down next to him looking on in concern.

“You can call me Keith,” he began. “My galra name seems to be hard for humans to pronounce so here I go by what my father called me. before, I asked if you wanted a hand? You seem a bit more out of sorts compared to normal.”

“Normal?” Shiro repeated distantly, this was their first time meeting, how was he supposed to know what normal for him was like?

The galra, Keith, he noted, tilted his head like a curious little puppy. Adorable, Shiro thought.

“Ah, yes. I’ve observed your training a number of times now. You’re truly impressive in all your Pursuits. It just… surprised me, seeing as one as promising as you could have such a flustered side to them.”

What was he saying? Shiro could only process so much at once when he looked at him like that.

“I’m sorry,” Shiro glanced down at the floor, reaching out to where the rest of his papers were supposed to be… And then glanced back up to see Keith holding them out to him with a small smirk. “you- um, you’ve been watching me?” he asked nervously, as he took his papers from his hand.

But why was he so nervous? Its not like he’s a nobody either. Shiro was the garrisons top student, the best flyer to ever come out of this academy, levelheaded and sure of his goals, however far and few between they are now, of course the coalition would have its eyes on him.

Keith laughed again, displaying what appeared to be a small flush of his own.

“Well, regardless,” he seemed to be trying to change the subject. “Did you need any other assistance? I have some time before my next meeting.” there was some kind of other proposition in his words that Shiro was still too shaken up to decipher.

They stood up together and Shiro stared in awe at the impressive height and build of the soldier in front of him.

“No, thank you,” he finally choked out, clearing his throat upon hearing his own voice crack. “I’m going to be late for my next class. Thank you for your help!” he exclaimed before saluting respectively and reaching out his hand for a shake.

Keith returned the gesture and nodded. “Just be sure not to run into anyone else on your way,” he teased. “I hope to see you around again, Takashi Shirogane.”

Shiro was as red as a tomato on hearing him say his full name. “Just Shiro is fine, sir- uh, Keith. And thank you again.” he said before taking off around the corner and down the next hall.

He would need to sit on this for a few days. After all, its not every day you find love at first sight.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr!
> 
> @sasybanana (main/sfw/dump blog)
> 
> @sasyboobnana (nsfw/fic update (do not follow this one if you are under 18 plz))


End file.
